


Armor

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Despair, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love defends against darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

.  
Now and then he has to give in; they understand that. A hand pulls his hair, makes him wince. Fingers grip between his legs. His wrists burn. Kisses, soft lips, bitten mouth. He sobs aloud. Merry's voice rough in his ear - _yes there_. Pippin's sharp gasps, his hands always searching.

Opening to them. He can't do this with Sam, who tries to heal him, but his cousins know. They take him as he asks, locked safe in the cage of their arms until the dark passes.

The bitterness makes him an autumn leaf - with one breath he could blow away. 

.


End file.
